


Resistance

by inkandpaperhowl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpaperhowl/pseuds/inkandpaperhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Aveline said wryly, “it actually is a perfect setting for us, considering.” femslash feb quasi-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeneathSilverStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathSilverStars/gifts).



> For a femslash february prompt meme thing; the prompt was "kiss in the rain."

The patrol was quiet until they hit the docks. Then--as always when Hawke was involved--things got complicated. Aveline had almost come to expect the gangs to jump out at them every night. A patrol without gangs attacking was just not a real patrol anymore.

She sighed and unslung her shield from her back, while Hawke laughed and twirled her staff in her hands, almost lazily, as if this were routine. Then again, it sort of was. Aveline sighed again, her sword glinting in the moonlight as her eyes roved the gang members--Coterie, maybe? it was honestly difficult to keep track--silently counting.

“You take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right?” Hawke said brightly, and Aveline didn’t have to glance over her shoulder to know that her friend was grinning that stupidly annoying grin that meant she was enjoying this far more than she should. 

“Fine,” Aveline said, “but one of these days, I’m going to make you fill out the paperwork.”

“Please,” Hawke scoffed, “I am not the one getting paid to do paperwork.”

“I can fix that.”

“The fair city of Kirkwall will never hire me for the guard!” Hawke said, mock offended. “I’m too...fiery.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Perhaps not,” Aveline said, “but I have heard from reliable sources that you take payment in the form of drinks at the Hanged Man, and I can afford to stand for a round or two if it gets me out of paperwork.”

“Varric has betrayed me!” Hawke gasped, throwing a hand dramatically across her chest as if wounded. “How could he give up my weaknesses so easily! And to the city guard! Maker, save me!”

“Look, are you all attacking or not?” Aveline called to the gang, ignoring Hawke’s continued protestations and rolling her shoulders in preparation. “I’m going to charge you in a minute if you’re not.” 

The two gang members closest to her glanced at each other, and their smirks--which had been slipping during Hawke’s tirade--fell completely off their faces. As one, they shouted out a pathetic war cry and charged.

Aveline defeated them with three strikes of her blade, sending them to the ground groaning. Behind her, she heard Hawke’s laughter and the sound of something catching fire, and then screaming. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on her side of the alley. _Plausible deniability,_ she thought, a wry smile twisting her lips. _Oh no, I didn’t_ see _her throw fire, I just turned around and suddenly, poof! flames everywhere. I’m sure she’s no mage._

The fight was over in a matter of minutes. They were very practiced at this.

Aveline looked up as the last of her enemies fell with a moan, clutching his stomach where she’d slammed her shield into his gut. “Oh, stop whining, you’ll be fine,” she said, kicking his dagger away from his hand. “You’ll be in jail, but you’ll be fine.” She turned to look at Hawke’s half of the battlefield and winced--there was an awful lot of fire, but most of it seemed to be dying down, and all of it appeared to have left only superficial wounds on their assailants. Aveline sighed yet again and slung her shield over her shoulder.

“Would you like to begin tying limbs together, or shall I?” Hawke said cheerily, face flushed with residual excitement from the fight, and Aveline frowned.

“You take far too much pleasure in this, Hawke.”

“I take far too much pleasure in getting you to make that face.”

“What face?”

“Your disapproving, “Not now, Hawke, serious business is happening” face,” Hawke said, crossing her arms and lowering her voice in a ridiculous mimicry of Aveline.

“I don’t have that face.”

“You do. You’re doing it right now.”

“I’m frowning,” Aveline said, her frown deepening toward exasperation as she crossed her arms.

“Yes, but it’s a very specific frown. It’s the Not-Now-Hawke Frown.”

“There’s no such thing--” She trailed off into a curse as it began to rain. It wasn’t the usual gradual swell of a summer shower, but a literal cloudburst. One second it was merely grey, the next, it was pouring buckets of rain that had them drenched in an instant. Hawke tilted her face toward the sky and laughed.

“Perfect,” she said. “These bad guys needed baths.” Aveline felt her lips tug downward and she resisted saying something along the lines of _not now, Hawke_. She did not school her features into neutrality before Hawke met her eyes again, and her laughter redoubled.

“Oh, stop it.” Aveline said, slumping a bit in defeat, a wry smile beginning to break through.

“Make me,” Hawke said, still chuckling.

“I don’t think the Maker himself could do that.”

“Ooh, then you’re better than him. ‘Cause you definitely could.”

“And how exactly could I do that?”

In answer, Hawke leaned forward and kissed her, her lips soft and a little damp from the rain, but not unpleasantly so. Aveline made a startled noise, pulling away slightly, blinking at Hawke, who remained inches away from her, grinning that lopsided grin. The rain had plastered strands of hair across her forehead, and her cheeks were still flushed pink from the fight and the laughter, and Aveline’s mind said, _screw it_ , and she leaned forward and kissed Hawke back.

It was Hawke’s turn for the surprised noise, but she didn’t pull back; her hands slid across Aveline’s cheeks, lightly, gently, just enough pressure to hold her steady while her lips explore Aveline’s, careful, curious.

The effect was ruined when their noses bumped into each other and the rain got into their eyes.

They broke apart, laughing, wiping the water from their eyes, and Hawke managed to say between laughs, “There, that was hardly difficult.”

“It didn’t stop you from laughing,” Aveline responded.

“Well, you could always try again.”

“Maybe when it’s not raining and we’re not surrounded by wounded criminals.”

“Oh yeah,” Hawke said, glancing around them. “Those. They really helped with our aesthetic, there.”

“You know,” Aveline said wryly, “it actually is a perfect setting for us, considering.”

Hawke sighed dreamily. “It kind of is, isn’t it?”

Aveline frowned. “Not now, Hawke.”

“You did the thing again.”

“Shut up.”

Hawke just laughed, and Aveline resisted the urge to kiss her again. It didn’t work very well.

.


End file.
